What If: The Beginning
by Punkindoodle
Summary: Prequel to What If. Please read that first!. Draco has a finger fetish and libraries turn Hermione on. See how they started their dangerous game of 'what if' oneshot


disclaimer: What if I said I owned it? Then I'd be a liar of course!

A/N: Thanks to my Beta, Lady Laurelin!

Draco had been watching her all evening. Watching her turn page after page in the giant tome she was reading. He found the way she licked the tips of her finger before every turn very erotic for some reason. He was being so obvious about it that several people gave him funny looks as they left the library.

Hermione was acutely aware that Malfoy had been staring at her all afternoon- it was creeping her out. She tried to concentrate on her book, but her eyes kept darting up from time to time to see if he was still watching her- and he always was. It was unnerving the way he was just sitting there, not blinking. It made her feel like a zoo attraction.

Draco knew his feet were moving, but it felt as though he was out of his body watching it happen from afar. He suddenly found himself standing at Hermione's table, and he just stood there like an idiot.

Hermione paused in mid-lick, and lifted her eyebrow curiously at the pale haired boy in front of her. "What if I told you that you look simple standing there with your mouth hanging open? You look like you're about to drool all over the desk. Shall I fetch you a baby bib, Malfoy?"

Draco frowned, pulled out the chair across from her, turned it around backwards and sat down, resting his chin on his hands. "What if I were to tell you a secret, Granger?"

Hermione was shocked that Malfoy had sat down at the same table as her and even more shocked that he was speaking to her without calling her names or making fun of her. "What if I said I couldn't care less what you have to say? It probably has something to do with insulting someone, or it might even be pornographic in nature. I'm not interested."

Draco actually gave her a smile, something rarely seen these days. "What if I told you that that I thought you might like my secret? That it might shock you?"

Hermione smiled back. "What if I told you that if you didn't get away from my table right now, I would scream for Madam Pince?" She closed her book and opened her mouth, ready to scream.

Draco just sat there, calling her bluff, and it worked. There was no way Granger would ever raise her voice in a library, it was like church to her- sacred. "What if I said that was the worst threat EVER, and I never believed for a second that you'd actually do it?"

Hermione sat back in her chair, hard. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she was getting increasingly annoyed with him and his questions. All she wanted was peace and quiet so that she could read her damn book! Why is was it that someone always bothered her? "What if I were to bribe you to leave me alone?"

Draco smirked, his grey his dancing mischeivoulsymischievously. "What if I said I highly doubted you'd give me what I wanted?" He could think of a million things he would love to have her do, the problem was that she hated him and would probably rather kiss a baboon's backside.

"What if I said name your price? I'll give you anything." She regretted it as soon as the words left her traitorous mouth. What Malfoy didn't know was that if they were somewhere else- somewhere private- she would probably give ANYTHING he desired.

Draco stood up, turned the chair around quickly, and then jumped onto the table, sliding across it's highly polished surface, landing swiftly on the other side of the table. Hermione jumped up, almost knocking her chair over in the process. "What if I said I wanted to lick your finger?" He picked up her limp hand and ran her fingertip across his soft lips. His tongue snaked out and slowly and seductively he licked it, a tiny moan of pleasure escaping from deep in his throat.

Hermione's heart was racing, She had never been this close to him before and it was scary... and exciting. He took her finger into his warm mouth and she felt his tongue swirl around the tip. "What if... you. I..." She was stammering like a moron! Slowly she pulled her finger from his mouth. "What if I were to tell you that I'm so turned on right now that I'm about to rape you right here, on this table?"

Draco grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forcefully towards him, their lips crashing together, their hands groping one another hungrily. He finally broke the kiss, his forehead resting on hers, both of them breathing heavily. "What if I asked you if you still wanted to know my secret?"

Hermione laughed softly. This was absolutely crazy! They were in the library! Okay, so it was almost curfew and no one else was around, but still! Here she was, in the arms of Draco Malfoy, kissing him, feeling him up him... what if someone caught them? "What if I said I'd love to know what it is?"

Draco's lips hovered over hers, wanting desperately to capture them with his own. "What if I told you that every night I dream about holding you like this? That I've secretly wanted to kiss you, touch you, feel your hair against my face?"

Hermione stood on her tip-toes and put her arms around his neck. "What if I told you that I've always wanted the same thing?"

Madame Pince came around the corner, a pile of books balanced in her arms. "What if I said the library was closed and that you need to take your hanky- panky someplace else?" she screeched. "And you better not have gotten these books contaminated with your sexual fluids!" She glared at them until they left.

"What if that old bat got laid?" Draco wondered. "Do you think she'd be less of a bitch?" He was silent for a second and then asked with a laugh, "Did she really say 'sexual fluids'?"

Hermione nodded, also laughing. "What if we snuck back into the library later and did it right on her desk?"

"What if we did it not only on her desk, but every table in the library?" Draco said, winking at her.

"What if I said that's a good way to get splinters in your ass?" she said. "But that I'm willing if you're willing?"

And so started the game of 'what if?' and it continues to this day...in a library near you.


End file.
